smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra's al Ghul
Ra's al Ghul as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Ra's' personality is usually either that of his Nolanverse or Arkhamverse self. Powers and Abilities Ra's is a skilled strategist, always updating his methods of tearing down a corrupt society. He's also incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, in many continuities being the one who trained Bruce. He's also practically immortal thanks to the Lazarus Pits. Weaknesses Ra's' immortality is completely dependent on the Lazarus Pit, so if his body gets too damaged it won't work, also the Pit tends to put a temporary but dangerous strain on his mind. History Metropolis Demon Having used the Lazarus Pits to be revived following his death at Gotham and reuniting with Talia following her own resurrection, Ra's was meditating in Tibet when his aid, Ubu, arrived to inform him that Bruce had arrived in Metropolis. Ra's then asked if the rumors of Clark Kent having a child was true, which they were. He then told Talia that they were going to Metropolis. Arriving in Metropolis in his guise as Henri Ducard, Ra's pledged his support to Omega City, leading to him meeting up with Clark and Chloe for an interview. After Ra's had Ubu stand down, he introduced Clark to Talia and began talking to him. He hand waved away his faux company's interest in Omega City as desiring to branch out from Tibet as part of seizing an opportunity. He then said that his main concern is making sure the construction doesn't go overboard, which Lex agreed with. When asked if he believes Omega City will unite the world, Ra's said that it looked promising, though he admits that only time will day before he bid Clark good-bye. Expecting Batman and the rest of the League to arrive following the story's publication, Ra's told Talia to have Ubu and the other guards leave the area to avoid needless bloodshed, confident he'd be fine. Ra's then let Batman know that the guards are gone as he arrived. He then joined in on Batman's joke, noting how he said. He then said that he revived Davis to help a lost soul. Ra's then called out for the rest of the League to head out as he knew they were there. Ra's then knew that Green Arrow wanted to know why he was there, he explained that he wanted to talk to Batman and meet his friends. Ra's then dodged an attack from Cyborg, noting that it was a nice try. He then chided Superman for not controlling the League. He then told Superman he was interested in the good of Earth. Superman then accused Ra's of helping Lex rebuild Level 33.1 as Ra's denied knowledge of that. He then repeated this denile to both Batman and Green Arrow, even when Green Arrow held an arrow to him following Ra's denying knowledge to Impulse as he noted that even if he was, they'd have no proof of it. Ra's then notes that if Green Arrow killed him, the entire League of Shadows would go after the Queen and Kent families as Batman agreed. Ra's then agreed to let Batman give him the benefit of the doubt on Superman's advice. He then asked Batman for a word as he owed Ra's before rephrasing it as a last friendly gesture. Ra's then goes into his house with Batman as he activates a device to prevent Superman's superhearing. Ra's then offers Batman a proposition that if he's too badly injured, the Lazarus Pits can't heal him, so he wants Batman to be his successor in the League of Shadows, promising him everything he ever wanted. Ra's then points out that the next time they fight, they will be far more hostile, and urges Batman to join him, but Batman still refuses. Batman then told Ra's to leave the city unless he wanted another visit, which Ra's agreed to. He then returned to Tibet with Talia and Ubu. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan Cross brushes up against Bruce, one of the first things he hears is Ra's al Ghul, as Henri Ducard, telling him that he has traveled the world and must now journey inwards as well as saying that if Bruce makes himself more than just a man, he can become a legend. Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:House of the Demon Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:6' Category:6'0"